


Heya Sammy

by Jerk_bitch



Series: Inevitable [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Misses Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Flashbacks, M/M, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), S1ep1 coda, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerk_bitch/pseuds/Jerk_bitch
Summary: What would have happened if Constance had picked up on the fact that while Sam might be dating Jess his heart always belonged to someone else.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Inevitable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660369
Kudos: 51





	Heya Sammy

Dean stood outside the apartment building for at least a half hour, he knew it was were his brother was living with some blond named Jessica. He had been tailing Sam for the last couple of days trying to understand what the hell could keep his brother away from him for so long. At first all he saw was the regular things Sam had always done even when he lived with Dad and Dean. Reading a bunch of heavy books, talking to the kids who seemed uncomfortable in their own skin, and what seemed like a ton of homework. It wasn’t until Sam left the library in the evening and a leggy blond was leaning up against the building waiting for him that Dean understood.

He watched them talk for a minute before Sam leaned down to kiss her, at first gentle and then he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he practically lifted her off the ground with the strength of the kiss. Dean had to look away at that point and if a single tear had escaped his eye, well it’s not like anyone’s going to find out. He breathes out slowly trying to calm the raging storm that is building in his body threatening to overwhelm him and Dean needs to get ahead of it before he does something stupid. His hands ball into fists as he lets himself imagine how good it would feel to just walk up and yank Sam away from the girl, shove him up against the wall and claim him as Dean’s again. He blinks his eyes open not even realizing that he had let them close, Sam is walking hand in hand with the girl. Dean waits and lets them get ahead a bit before he follows, and that is how he knew that this apartment was were they lived together.

He finally forces himself to go in, and when he finds himself in their kitchen he is tempted to look for a beer. Before he can even entertain that thought further though there is suddenly a body barreling into his, Dean just goes with it and finds himself fighting with his little brother. He knows his logic in this is fucked up that at least while they are sparring he has an excuse to touch Sam but he can’t bring himself to truly feel guilty about it. It has been too fucking long and Dean has never loved anyone the way he loves Sam. He manages to get his little brother pinned and the moonlight that is shining through the window brings his face into clear view. Fuck, Sammy is so beautiful. Dean forces an easy grin onto his face even while he feels the painful squeeze on his heart.

“Easy there tiger.”

“Dean, you scared the crap out of me.” _Well serves you right since you scare the crap of me every goddamn day._

“It’s cause you’re out of practice.” Sam flips him like it is nothing and Dean feels his cock harden in his jeans.

“Or not, get off of me.” Thankfully Sam does right away and gives him a hand up. The blond comes down, hardly wearing anything and Dean feels his quick dinner rolling in his stomach, he looks around for the trash can just in case he ends up hurling. Sam is being his usual bitchy difficult self right up until Dean tells him, “Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” Suddenly he is sending the blond away and Dean has his little brother’s undivided attention for the first time in years. It is a testament to Dean’s will that he doesn’t crumple to his knees right there at the sheer relief of it.

Dean is moving towards the car and Sam is on his heels, but he still is acting like there is a possibility that he won’t be coming with Dean. There is no way in hell Sammy isn’t going to be in the passenger seat of the impala in less than an hour.

“You’re just gonna live some normal apple life, is that it?”

“No, not normal safe.”

“And that’s why you ran away?” And fuck Dean didn’t mean for his voice to break but it does and he looks away from Sam’s searching eyes trying to find some composure. He doesn’t know how Sam can just stand there looking as calm as can be. He looks like he doesn’t remember anything at all about how things were before Stanford was ever even mentioned.

_Dean had just got back to the rental house they were staying at for a couple of months in South Dakota, he just finished a seven hour shift down at the Quick Mart on peach. He walked in the door fully expecting having to whip something up for dinner so he didn’t recognize the smell that greeted him at the door. He stashed the stupid apron he had to wear in the coat closet before making his way down to the kitchen. Sam stood at the stove stirring something, and dancing a little to the AC/DC album playing. Dean should make his presence known and not watch his little brother’s ass as he shimmies around but these kind of things don’t happen everyday._

_“So, what smells so good?” Dean asks. Sam spins around but it is obvious from the expression on his face that he did in fact hear Dean when he first came in and there is a blush on Sam’s cheek. Dean feels hot all over knowing that Sam knew he was watching him and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering._

_“It’s just spaghetti and I have some garlic bread going in the oven.”_

_“Sounds really good Sammy, any special occasion?”_

_“Not really, I just wanted to cook so you could just relax when you got home from work.”_

_“Really? You would make a killer house wife,” Dean says as he ruffles Sam’s hair._

_“Do I have time to take a quick shower before it’s ready?”_

_“Sure, ten minutes?”_

_“Ten minutes.” Dean spends his first five minutes in the shower just letting the hot water coat his body, beginning to relax all his tense muscles. He washes up in another two minutes and gets dressed in a pair of sweats and Metallic tshirt. He walks into the kitchen and notices that the table is set, and there is even a candle in the middle. He raises his eyebrows at that. Sammy is pouring them two tumblers of whiskey and he has water on the table as well. Dean is struck by how much thought his little brother put into this and starts trying to figure out what the hell the kid was thinking. He sits down, puts his napkin in his lap and just watches the muscles in Sam’s back as he finishes up. Sam turns back to the table and smiles when he sees Dean. They are quiet for a while, just enjoying the food._

_“So Sam, I know you said you were just wanting to help out and believe me I do appreciate it. But dude, what is up with the candle and the whole atmosphere?” Sam honest to god fucking smirks at him, and Dean would know considering he invented the damn one that Sam is currently wearing._

_“I would think you’d have done this kinda thing enough times that you would know Dee.” Dean is trying to think of anytime he has made Sam dinner and put a damn candle on the table but he is drawing a complete blank. Then he realizes that he means when Dean is out with someone and oh shit. Sam can tell the moment he figures it out. The smirk morphs into a wicked grin that has Dean swallowing thickly, trying to say something, anything._

_“So you’re trying to seduce me?” And yes maybe Dean’s voice went a little on the high side there at the end but at this point he can’t bring himself to worry about it._

_“Yes, is it working?” Sam asks, leaning his head across the table towards Dean, leg running up the back of his calf. Dean would be lying if he said no, but if he says yes then that’s just not something they can come back from. He plays a mental tug of war with himself while Sam’s leg continues to stroke his calf and fuck is it hard to think while he’s doing that._

_“Yeah Sammy,” and Dean leans the rest of the way across the table and brings his lips to Sam. Dean is just about to suggest they move this somewhere else but Sam has upended the table and is now pressing Dean into the wall, kissing at the place just below Dean’s ear._

_“Fuck, Sam you didn’t have to throw the table,” Dean groans a little at the end as his little brother explores all the sweet spots on his neck._

_“I just couldn’t wait anymore. I need you Dee, please.” And well, Dean never could deny his little brother anything._

“I was just going to college. Dad was the one who said if I was going to go that I should stay gone. And that’s what I’m doing.” Dean shakes his head a little, the bits of memory still tugging at his heart.

“Yeah, well Dad’s in real trouble, if he’s not already dead. I can feel it.”

Sam just looks at him in a way that suggests he really doesn’t give a shit either way and even though it does hurt a bit, it doesn’t really surprise him. Dad was never the way to get to Sam.

“I can’t do this alone.” _C’mon Sam don’t make me leave here without you._

“Yes you can,” Sam says in his duh voice, like there is no question in the world that Dean can’t answer. He has complete faith in him and maybe if Dean couldn’t feel the eyes of the blond on his back he might try to invade Sam’s personal space.

“I don’t want to.” Dean can tell the moment Sam relents, there is a sudden look in his eyes that says he remembers everything Dean can never forget. He feels his heart thudding in his chest and he would give anything in this world to just be able to kiss Sam one more time, feel him shake slightly chasing Dean’s lips. He lets out a shaky breath looking up at Sam.

“What was he hunting?” Sam asks, Dean’s eyes flick to him and he has to bite down a smile trying to creep out. They run through everything and once Dean promises to have him back first thing Monday, they are speeding away in the impala. Sam leaning against the passenger side door, eyes drooping close and it is the closet thing Dean has had peace in a long time.

Dean is not in the best mood that night while they are checking out the bridge so when Sam starts talking shit about Mom, he just snaps. He throws him against the pillar, fingers clenching in his shirt. The anger he felt rapidly falling away and leaving just panting breath and blood thrumming loud in his ears. He wants to kiss Sam so bad in that moment and he almost thinks he would have, if there wasn’t the familiar purr of his car. He turned away and the moment was lost as they faced off against Constance Welsh.

Dean calls the first shower when they get back to the motel room, he turns the water on and strips before allowing himself the freak out he so rightly deserves. What the hell was going on? Sometimes it seemed as though Sam wanted to meet him halfway, like he had missed Dean as much as Dean missed him. And yet the rest of the time it seemed as though he only wanted to fulfill this obligation and get back to the blond. Dean stepped under the spray letting his head thud forward into the wall a couple of times. He didn’t know how he could possibly make it through this weekend without either making a move on Sammy, or having what remains of his heart crumble into pieces. He scrubs his hand over his face and forces himself to go through the motions before getting out and thanking the stars that he had the foresight to leave clean clothes in the bathroom. There is no way he could possibly walk around with only a towel on around Sam, that would just be begging for trouble. Dean heads out, says he’s gonna go grab some food but of course today would be the day that the half wit cops actually look at something closely.

“Dude, five-O take off.”

And then Dean finds himself sitting in an uncomfortable chair, talking to what has to be the ugliest man he has ever seen. All Dean can think about is this idiot is wasting the precious time Dean has left with Sam before the looming deadline of first thing Monday arrives. He almost loses his poker face when the cop brings out Dad’s journal. His eyes go wide for a fraction of a second before he schools his features back into the mask. There is something going on outside the room and the cop goes to check it out. Dean picks his locks as soon as the guy is out of the room, heads to the pay phone and calls Sam. Shit it shouldn’t feel this good to hear his voice, it has only been a few hours and yet Dean’s whole body is thrumming with the need to see Sam. He gets what details he can and makes his way towards his little brother.

It is scary as fuck shooting at a ghost when she is straddling Sam but Dean is a damn good shot. Dean almost has a damn heart attack when he sees Sam driving baby into the house. Yes he loves that damn car but in that moment all he can think about is Sam. He rushes inside after his brother and the sight of his little brother a little scratched up but fully intact, it punches Dean in the gut.

Once the scary ass show of those kids dragging their mother into hell is over, all Dean wants to do is crash for a week but he still has to get Sammy back to Stanford and that thought isn’t pleasant at all but there’s nothing he can do. Sam has had a dark expression on his face for the last few minutes and Dean finally asks, “Dude what gives?”

“Well, when Constance was in the car with me, I told her that I had never been unfaithful and she had said, ‘Maybe not physically but your heart doesn’t belong to that girl.’ Then you showed up and shot her.”

Sam is still looking at the ground when he talks and Dean feels stupid hope rising in his chest wanting to break free but there is no way that he can let it. Sam is looking at him like he use to in the mornings when Dean would lay slightly on top of him, breathing into his neck waiting for Sam to wake up. Sam invades Dean’s personal space and he doesn’t seem to have a care in the world that they are still inside a homicidal ghost house. He just crowds Dean against the impala and kisses him like he is drowning. Dean snakes a hand into Sam’s hair pulling slightly and lets his tongue reacquaint itself with the inside of Sam’s mouth. Sam’s hips are rocking into his sending little shivers up and down Dean’s body. He starts licking Sam’s neck, biting just a bit. Sam moans and thrusts against him harder, Dean knows they could come just like this, but it has been two years and he wants more.

“Sam,” he finally manages to breathe out and he meant to have an entire sentence about going back to the motel but Sam is attacking his mouth again before he can even speak. Dean feels Sam’s hand reaching behind him for the handle on the backseat door, he gets it open, pulling Dean forwards into him so he doesn’t get hit. Then Dean is falling on his back into the backseat and Sam is following him down. He straddles Dean’s hips, first pulls Dean’s shirt off and then his own.

It’s not until they have managed to get all their clothes off and Sam is looking down at him with blown pupils and looking like he has every single thing he wants in this backseat that he speaks, “Dee.” He sounds so young in that moment and Dean flips them so fast it makes his head spin. He leans down and kisses Sam, trying to say all the things that have been going through his head the last couple of years. Sam responses in kind and Dean can feel mutual tears falling down their faces, he can taste the saltiness when it runs over their joined lips. He pulls back and just looks at Sam for a moment, and when he feels Sam move his hand to Dean’s chest right over his heart, well he knows that it will all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a thing that I am going to be attempting. I am going to be working on this huge series on fanfics where sometimes they might correlate together and sometimes not. I am going to be writing a fanfic for every single episode of Supernatural and basically tell the story of Sam/Dean as we have never had the privilege of seeing.


End file.
